smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Diary
A diary (daybook in Anglo-English) is a personal journal that a person writes to record their daily activities as well as their thoughts and feelings. Mainstream Smurfs Media In mainstream Smurfs media, Smurfette is seen writing in a diary in the beginning of "The Lost City of Yore." Empath Stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Empath has started writing his own journal of events since he returned home to the Smurf Village for good from Psychelia. Smurfette herself has a diary that she writes her own personal feelings in. Tapper keeps a journal that chronicles his daily walk of faith with the Almighty, which includes revelations and spiritual insights that he has gained through the reading of Scripture. LD Stories/Expanded AU In The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over into the Expanded Animated Universe, both certain males and females keep personal journals/diaries. Humans Unbeknownst to his subjects with the exception of the Clockwork Smurf, King Gerard records his emotional thoughts in a leatherbound journal, which is locked away in the drawer of his nightstand when not in use. Likewise, his squire Sir Josten likes to jot down his thoughts and feelings as well as artistic flares (poetry, song lyrics, musical notes, etc.) in a simple red journal. On the other hand, Sir Johan has a personal dark blue booklet kept hidden from Gargamel while he is turned evil and only writes in it on the nights where the moon is full and he is temporarily returned to normal; on these nights, he writes what has occurred during the time between the last entry up until the current night before leaving the hovel to see his friends - either the Smurfs or Peewit and the princesses in the King's castle. Since he cannot remember being good when he is evil, he can't find the booklet or alert his master of its existence, thus ensuring its safety at all times. It is speculated that Falla and Princess Savina keep diaries, but neither have confirmed this. It may be revealed later if either one truly owns one. Smurfs Smurfette frequently writes in a pink diary about her thoughts and feelings for every Smurf in the village. No Smurf dares to attempt stealing and/or reading her diary for fear of her forever holding a grudge against them, so she tends to leave it under her mattress. After Smurfette entrusted Moxette with seeing her diary, she obtained a lavender one, which she too fills with her personal thoughts of every Smurf; there are several pages about Johan alone. The only known male Smurf at this point to have a personal journal is Brainy, who shifts between writing down personal feelings, book ideas, or newly learned knowledge and wisdoms. It is a rustic orange leatherbound creation, which he keeps in his studio out of his fellow Smurfs' site as as best he can. So far, only Clumsy knows he has it. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, Hero keeps a personal goldish-yellow journal of events that have taken place since his return to the Smurf Village around his 150th birthday. His journal entries appear in most if not all of his stories, usually at the beginning and at the end. Smurfette herself has a pink diary that she writes her own personal feelings in, Wonder also has a purple diary where she writes her personal feelings in. Moxette is one of many Smurfs of her generation that owns a diary that she puts her personal feelings in. Geary, Smarty and Dopey at one point found her diary and "stole" it in order to find out her personal feelings. Smurfs: The Magical Blue stories In the ''Smurfs: The Magical Blue ''story series, the creator keeps a journal of her own to record all the events that happened in Smurf Village. During the beginning of some stories, she would write down what would happen to the Smurfs. The Smurfettes have their own diaries aswell to record their feelings. Emerald: The Knight Smurfette In the spin-off series of the magical blue, Emerald keeps a journal of her own similar to the creator's to record all the events that happen in the stories. Category:Personal habits and rituals Category:Personal items Category:Open to Community